H and H
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione / Harry - romance. Not for kids! The sequel to 'I need you, Harry'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**H and H**

**4 weeks ago, Hermione Granger showed up at Harry Potter's home at 2 in morning and surprised him so much by wanting to have a wild sexy fuck-session with him.**

Since that day, Harry and Hermione have been having sex many more times.

This far they haven't told anyone that they are secret fuck-friends. Not even Ron know yet.

Both of them agreed to try and wait as long as possible without saying anything to anyone because they know that people like Ron, Luna and Neville wouldn't like it one bit. Luna because she's had sex with Harry once and dreams about doing it again, Neville because he's gay and have a crush on Harry and Ron because he's in love with Hermione who doesn't love him back as more than just a friend.

It's not been easy to hide their secret though.

Only 2 days ago when Harry had sex with Hermione in her office at the Ministry, Ron almost walked in on all the sexual naughty action, but a small spell from the very smart Hermione saved it all.

Also it's pretty safe to say that Luna, Ron and Neville are not the only people who'd be against a Harry / Hermione hook-up. Cho, Ginny and Parvati all have the hots for Harry and Romilda Vane has turned lesbo lately and has a huge freaking crush on Hermione.

Today the 2 secret fuck-friends have casual tea together at the Hog's Head.

"So, Harry...do you wanna keep on being my special fuck-friend or is what we have just a temporary thing?" says Hermione with a sexy smile, not being shy at all.

"I wouldn't mind keeping our thing going. You love it and I love it so I see no reason to end it." says Harry in a mature calm tone.

"Nice. I feel the same. You know, the weekend that's coming up...I don't work then so please come over to my place and we can have so much sex." says Hermione.

"That sound nice. Okay. It's a deal, Mione." says Harry.

"Awesome." says Hermione in a soft sensual voice.

Since there are so few people in the pub, Hermione decides to have some quick fun with her man. She grab her tea-cup and hold it under the table.

Then she unzip Harry's jeans, grab his big dick and begins to stroke it.

After only a few minutes, Harry cum in Hermione's tea.

She put the cup to her mouth and drinks the tea with Harry's cum in it.

"My extra-spiked tea." says Hermione with a smile as she place some money on the table to pay for her tea and the sandwich she's also eaten

Hermione then wink sexy at Harry as she grab her bag and leave.

Harry quickly put his dick back in his pants before anyone notice. Then he pay for his tea and hamburger and then he head back to work.

As she fly across the sky on her broom, Hermione still has a mix of tea and Harry-cum in her mouth. She love the taste, it makes her horny so she don't wanna spit it out or swallow it, at least not yet.

"Mmmm, my cool strong Harry has such yummy man-seed." thinks Hermione to herself.

Once she get to the Ministry headquarters in London, Hermione swallow the mix of cum and tea she has in her mouth and then she enter the building.

After she's been to her office to leave her bag there, she head to the nearest bathroom to get some mouth-wash and get away the smell of cum from her mouth so she can be sure that nobody finds out what she's done.

When she is sure that her mouth no longer smell cum, Hermione return to her office and starts doing her work.

She signs some documents on Muggle-Born rights in her old-fashioned nice handwriting.

The office is rather large and has fancy ebony furniture. On the walls are paintings of many different famous wizards and witches.

Hermione's chair is a big purple leather armchair.

She always feel at home in this room, even more so than in her real home.

It's no secret that she spends more time here and at Harry's house than she does in her own little apartment.

Some of you might ask, why does Hermione live in a small apartment while Harry has a big mansion?

Well, truth is that Hermione has the money to have a house at least as big as the one Harry has, but she prefer a simple life and since she doesn't spend much time at home anyways she sees no reason to have a more fancy place.

She's happy with her little 2-room apartment in southern London.

Unlike her very fancy old-style Ministry office, Hermione's apartment is very simple and modern-looking.

If you saw it you'd never believe that it's the home of the most powerful witch of her time.

Those who have no idea that Hermione live there would think it could belong to any random woman.

When the Friday finally arrive, Harry pack his bag to go to London and meet his sexy Mione.

He put some clothes, his spell-book and his wand in the black leather suitcase.

On the way to Hermione's apartment, Harry listen to music in his car. Yes, he drive a Muggle car.

After his Firebolt-broom was destroyed and he didn't fly for several months, Harry lost his love for flying.

Since he decided to buy his car a few years ago he's had to hear some jokes from his wizarding friends about how the once so magnificent Harry Potter now is more or less a nobody.

Harry doesn't get angry because he know that his friends are just joking with him.

50 minutes later, Harry get to the building where Hermione's apartment is.

He walk up the stairs to the third floor and ring the door bell.

A smile appear on his face when he reads the sign on the door. It says "Jackie O'Neil - fashion designer." in black script.

Harry knows that Hermione use a fake name in the none magical world and also that this is her apartment for sure, cause he know what her fake name is and what her apartment number is.

"Hi, Harry! Nice to see you." says Hermione with a sweet smile when she open the door.

Hermione is wearing only a pink bath towel wrapped around her body.

"Mione...were you in the shower?" says Harry with a small friendly laugh.

"No, just got out of the shower." says Hermione.

"Nice. I want my girl to be clean." says Harry.

"I'm always clean. I hate how I smell when I forget to clean myself. So disgusting." says Hermione.

Harry sit down on the couch while Hermione enter her super-small bedroom to put some clothes on.

5 minutes later she appear again, now dressed in red t-shirt and tight skinny jeans that to Harry's eyes makes her ass look sexy.

Hermione makes sandwiches and pull out 2 bottles of ale and they eat, drink and watch TV for a while.

An hour later it seems like the ale has done the job with Hermione who seem much more slutty now, her jeans zipper is open and her t-shirt is off so she is in just her bra and jeans.

Harry of course love to see her like this.

"Harry...do I look sexy?" says Hermione in a soft childish tone. She is clearly drunk.

"Sure you do, Mione. Very sexy." says Harry in a deep manly tone.

"Come to me...!" whisper Hermione in a very smooth warm tone that makes her sound like a porn star.

Harry move closer to her on the couch and put his arm around her perfect waist.

"Awww! Harry...you're so handsome and manly." says Hermione, still speaking in her warm smooth tone.

Usually she'd not sound like this. On a normal day when out in public Hermione has a kinda posh voice, but now being drunk and horny she doesn't sound posh at all.

Instead of sounding kinda posh and slightly uptight she now sound very sexy and a bit slutty.

Harry love this much more sexy version of her voice.

Of course he love her normal voice too, but this totally sexy voice is in his opinion much better.

"Let's play!" says Hermione as she put her hand down Harry's pants and touch his dick. "Mmmm, this is a toy for adult girls."

"Do your thing." says Harry with a smile. "You're so good with your soft hands."

"I'm a sexy babe." says Hermione, still speaking in her porn star voice.

"That's true. Mione, you're a very sexy woman." says Harry.

"All for you, Harry. All for you." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

Hermione pull off her jeans so now she's only in her black push-up lace bra and her red satin panties.

"Satin panties? Wow! That's sexy." says Harry.

In the time that Harry and Hermione has been fuck-friends he has never seen her wear panties like that. She usually wear normal white panties.

She always wear a lace push-up bra though, but she doesn't always use the same color. Today her bra is black. Other times it's been white, pink, red, purple and even gold once.

Hermione grab a hard hold onto Harry's jeans and pull them all off.

"I wanna suck dick now." says Hermione.

"Do that." says Harry.

Hermione starts to gently suck Harry's big dick. It goes hard after only 20 seconds.

"So, my sexy lady...how does my dick taste?" says Harry in a serious tone.

"Very nice." says Hermione.

"That's good. Go on, suck it more." says Harry.

"Yes, Harry." says Hermione as she starts to suck Harry's dick again.

"Ahhh, yes! Feels so good." moans Harry in a deep manly tone.

Hermione sucks Harry's dick with skill. She clearly know how to do this.

10 minutes later.

"Mione, now I'm gonna bang you." says Harry.

Hermione bends over on the couch and Harry slide his penis all the way into her pussy from behind.

"Awww!" whisper Hermione.

"You'll get deep-fucked my love." says Harry as he begin to fuck Hermione hard.

"Feels totally nice." moans Hermione, who really love what Harry does to her.

"Oh yeah!" says Harry with a smile.

"I love your huge dick." moans Hermione.

"And I love your soft wet pussy." says Harry.

"Is it like a porn star's pussy?" says Hermione.

"No, better." says Harry and he means it for real.

"Wow! That's nice. I must be the total sexy lady for you." says Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, you are super-sexy." says Harry.

"Awww! You're super-sexy too, Harry Potter." says Hermione.

20 minutes later.

Harry is still fucking Hermione's pussy from behind. They both love it.

"Mione, where do you want me to cum?" says Harry.

"In my pussy...where else?" says Hermione.

"Of course." says Harry.

"Cum in me, Harry!" says Hermione.

"Bloody shit, yes!" says Harry out loud as he thrust his dick all the way deep into Hermione's pussy and cum right there in her.

"Ohhhhh! Yes!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

Harry pull out his dick.

"Thanks for an awesome fuck." says Hermione.

"My pleasure." says Harry.

"I'm already looking forward to our next fuck tomorrow." says Hermione as her voice slowly returns back to being her normal posh one as it usually is.

Harry and Hermione both put their clothes back on.

"This apartment is really small. Don't you wanna have a bigger home, Mione?" says Harry.

"No. Not like I'm home much anyways. This is more than okay for me. I'm a simple lady with simple needs when it comes to what I call my home." says Hermione.

"If it makes you happy that's good." says Harry.

"Awww! Thanks, Harry! You're so sweet." says Hermione.

"So are you, Mione my love." says Harry.

Hermione goes into her super-tiny little bedroom to sleep while Harry sleep on the couch.

In the morning when the sun shine on his face through the window, Harry can feel a hand on his dick.

When he open his eyes he sees Hermione who's on her knees next to him and stroke his dick slow and gently.

"Morning there!" says Hermione, now speaking in her sexual voice again.

"Morning to you too." says Harry.

Harry's dick goes hard.

"Oh, looks like your huge sexy dick is ready for action again. How about a casual breakfast-fuck before we actually eat breakfast?" says Hermione.

"Sorry...I gotta be at work early today. Don't even have time to eat here with you before I go. I'll grab a little something on the way." says Harry.

"Hmm, too bad. Okay. We'll fuck when you get back then." says Hermione, her voice now being the normal posh one again.

"Yes...when I get back." says Harry.

Harry put on his clothes, grab his wand and go out to his car.

On the way to work he stop by a small burger-place and get himself a burger.

At the same time, Hermione reads the Daily Prophet while she eats breakfast.

Later that day when Harry get back from work, Hermione is watching TV.

"Awww. Hello, Harry." says Hermione.

"Hello, Mione." says Harry.

"Before you left this morning you promised me a fuck." says Hermione.

"Oh did I...?" says Harry, teasing Hermione in a friendly way.

"Yes you did." says Hermione.

"Okay. Let's fuck then." says Harry.

Hermione pull off the dress she was wearing.

This time her bra is green and her panties are pink.

Harry unzip his pants and get ready to fuck Hermione.

Hermione get on her back on the table.

Harry push his dick into Hermione's pussy, doing it slowly so he can feel the soft skin of the pussy-walls.

"Can you feel how wet I am?" whisper Hermione, her voice being all porn-like again.

"Sure I can, sexy lady." says Harry in a deep manly tone.

"I really love when you call me that." says Hermione.

"Yes, it makes you horny...doesn't it my love?" says Harry.

"It does." says Hermione.

"Your soft warm pussy is like if it was custom-made to fit my big dick." says Harry.

"Hmm, perhaps it was!" says Hermione with a sexy little laugh.

"You're so funny." says Harry with a smile.

"Thanks." says Hermione.

"Get ready for some more power." says Harry as he starts to fuck Hermione hard and fast.

"Oh yes! Bang me, Harry!" moans Hermione.

"Bang you? Sure, if that's what my slutty little Mione wants, that's what she'll get." says Harry as he fuck Hermione very hard.

She love it. For her it doesn't hurt, cause she really love hard sex.

Harry love it too. The feeling of her soft pussy around his dick is awesome.

Anyone who hasn't met Hermione since she was a kid wouldn't believe it's really her now. It's hard for anyone who only knew childhood Hermione to ever think that she'd become a sexual slutty woman who love to get fucked hard in her pussy.

"You're such a slutty one." says Harry.

"Thanks." says Hermione. She doesn't mind being called slutty. At least not when it's Harry who call her that.

Harry push his dick all the way deep into Hermione's pussy and cum in her.

"Yes! Cum in me my strong wizard. Bloody fucking awesome!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

5 minutes later they both have their clothes on again.

"Harry...you were awesome. Such a macho fuck-stallion." says Hermione, now speaking with her normal posh voice again.

"Thanks, Mione. You were also awesome. A very sexy wizarding slut." says Harry as he pull Hermione into a hug nad gives her a kiss.

"You're so right. I'm a wizarding slut. The best you can find." says Hermione.

"So true. I've never fucked another woman who's as sexy as you, Mione." says Harry.

"So I'm better than Luna, Cho, Parvati and Ginny?" says Hermione.

"Much better. They don't have a soft warm pussy that can hug my dick nice. They aren't nearly as slutty as you." says Harry.

"Awww! Thanks so much." says Hermione.

"Mione, I love you." says Harry.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." says Hermione.

One month later.

Harry enter Hermione's apartment. Okay...how? A few days ago she gave him his own key to her apartment.

"Hello, Hermione." says Harry as he enter the apartment.

Hermione is talking to another woman who Harry has never seen before.

"Hello, Harry." says Hermione.

"Jackie, why does that man call you Hermione?" says the unknown woman.

Harry understand that this woman has to be a Muggle.

"Uh...it's just my nickname for her. I'm Harry James Potter." says Harry.

"I'm Kathryn Hastings." says the unknown woman.

"How do you and Jackie know each other?" says Harry.

"We work as fashion designers together." says Kathryn.

"Oh, I see..." says Harry.

"See ya, Jackie. I gotta leave now. Bye!" says Kathryn as she walk out from the apartment.

"I had no idea that you have Muggle friends." says Harry.

"Don't you?" says Hermione.

"Most of my good friends are magical just like you and me." says Harry.

"Okay." says Hermione.

"So, Mione...tell me about your fake life as Jackie. What's she like?" says Harry.

"Well...she's the total opposite of me. She grew up with a single dad who was very strict. Because of that, Jackie doesn't love sex and she's kinda shy and insecure. She also don't feel comfortable around men." says Hermione.

"If so I prefer the real Hermione any day." says Harry.

"I love the real me as well. Jackie isn't that fun." says Hermione.

"Maybe I can get some fire into Jackie." says Harry.

"Uh...what are you saying?" says Hermione.

"That perhaps you can roleplay being Jackie while I fuck you sometime." says Harry.

"No thanks. When I fuck I want to be myself." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Harry with a friendly smile.

"Good. I'm not that into sexual roleplay. It's not my style." says Hermione.

"Actually it's not mine either." says Harry.

"Why did you ask me about roleplay then?" says Hermione, now her voice goes extra-posh for unknown reason.

"In case you wanted to do that. I didn't know if you were into it or not." says Harry.

"Oh, okay." says Hermione with a sweet smile.

"Are you horny?" says Harry.

"Now that you mention it, yes I am." says Hermione. "My pussy becomes wet."

"Nice. Get ready to be banged, Mione." says Harry.

Both of them pull of their clothes.

Hermione place herself on her back on the floor.

Harry goes on top of her and push his dick into her wet pussy.

"Okay. Let's fuck." says Harry as he starts to fuck Hermione hard.

"Yes! Do me! Bang me! Fuck me sexy!" moans Hermione in her porn-voice.

"Mione my slut, feel my hard dick up your pussy." says Harry.

"You have a very nice dick." says Hermione.

"And you have a really good pussy." says Harry.

"What man could say no to a woman who's as sexy as me?" says Hermione.

20 minutes later.

"Ah yes!" says Harry out loud as he cum inside Hermione's pussy.

"YES!" screams Hermione with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

They both fall asleep right there, all tired after the wild fuck, Harry's dick still in Hermione's pussy.

When they wake up again 2 hours later, Harry's dick is hard again.

"Yeah! Feels like your dick is ready for another fuck." says Hermione.

Since his dick is already in her pussy and all, Harry begins to fuck Hermione again. Though not that hard this time, just slow and casual.

"Ahhh! Your dick is so big." moans Hermione.

"That's what my beautiful Mione love so much." says Harry.

"Yes! Yes I do..." moans Hermione.

Soon, Harry cum in Hermione's pussy.

When he pull out his dick, Hermione simply smile and says in her normal voice "Harry...that was so awesome. You always fuck me so nice."

"It's easy to cum a lot with such a sexy slutty lady as you." says Harry.

"I love to have your cum in me. Thank God for magic. Unless I want to, I never get pregnant." says Hermione.

"Where did you learn the anti-pregnancy spell...?" says Harry.

"Surprisingly from Snape. It's the last custom-created spell in the HB Prince's book." says Hermione.

"Oh! So that's what that spell is used for? I had no idea." says Harry.

"There's also a spell to get better orgasm, not that you and I need that." says Hermione.

"I wonder why Snape would create such spells..." says Harry.

"Probably to use them with the girl he was in love with." says Hermione with a sexy wink.

"Hey! The girl he was in love with was also my mom." says Harry in a hard tone.

"Sorry..." says Hermione. "I forgot."

"It's okay. I'm not angry." says Harry with a friendly smile. "I just don't want people to say bad stuff about my mom."

"I understand. Sometimes I speak without thinking first." says Hermione.

"No fear. I love you so much just the way you are." says Harry.

"I feel the very same about you, Harry." says Hermione.

"Mione, would you ever want to get married in the future?" says Harry.

"Sure. As long as I can find the right man who'll care about me, love me and fuck me hard." says Hermione with a sexy smile. Now her voice is porn-like again.

"Didn't you describe me right now? I pretty much do all of those things." says Harry.

"Yes you do, but I can not know for sure that you'll still like me forever." says Hermione.

"Oh..." says Harry.

"Show me that you'll be my man forever and I agree to marry you." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Harry as he swing his wand.

A magical portal into the future opens. On the other side stands a man. It's Harry from 45 years into the future.

"Hi there, Harry. Oh my goodness, I had almost forgotten how young I was." says future Harry.

"Can you show Mione that I'll love her forever?" says Harry.

"Of course. Mione, please come over here for a sec, okay? See, Mione of the past. You and Harry will be together for the rest of your life." says future Harry.

Future Hermione walks up and stands next to future Harry.

Hermione just stand there looking at her future older self, not sure if she wanna believe that it's true or not.

"Mione, stay with Harry. You'll regret it if you don't. He'll always love you so much." says future Hermione to younger Hermione.

"Thank you..or perhaps I should say, thank me." says Hermione to future Hermione.

"Harry...take good care of your sexy Mione. As you can see here, she'll still be hot in the future." says future Harry.

The portal to the future close itself.

"Mione, is that enough for you to know that we're meant for each other?" says Harry.

"Yes. Totally." says Hermione with a sweet smile.

"So, my very beautiful and sweet Hermione Jean Granger...would you be my wife?" says Harry.

"Yes! Yes of course! Would love to!" says Hermione as she cry happy-tears.

"Sorry that I don't have a gold ring to put on your finger." says Harry.

"It's okay. Thanks to what you showed me of the future, I know that you totally love me." says Hermione.

"Aww, Mione. Of course I love you." says Harry. "You are so sweet, smart, cool, nice, sexy and beautiful."

"I'm a beauty? Why didn't you tell me that when we were students at Hogwarts?" says Hermione.

"First, because I was too shy and second because I knew that Ron was into you back then so I didn't wanna steal you from him." says Harry.

"Oh, but now you can have me. Ron doesn't like me anymore so I'm for you and only for you." says Hermione.

"Sweet." says Harry.

"Name one time during school-years that you thought I was hot. I want to know." says Hermione.

"Remember the Yule Ball...? You were so damn sexy that night." says Harry.

"Awww! Thanks!" says Hermione.

"I wanted to have you that night." says Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" says Hermione.

"Like I just said, I was too shy." says Harry.

"Awww, Harry!" says Hermione.

Hermione is so happy. She'll finally become Harry's wife. Just like she's wanted for so long.

The next day after work, Harry goes to Diagon Alley to buy a ring for his sexy Mione.

2 days later in Hermione's apartment.

"Hermione Granger...you're awesome and I look forward to spend the rest of my life with you." says Harry as he slowly slide a gold ring onto Hermione's finger.

"So nice. There's no other man I'd wanna be with. I wanna be the mother of your children." says Hermione.

84 years later in their big mansion, the elderly Harry and elderly Hermione talk and drink tea.

"Mione my love, you're so beautiful." says Harry.

"You're such a romantic. I'm an old lady with gray hair. It's been years since I was beautiful." says Hermione.

"All that I see is the young sexy Hermione you were the day we got married." says Harry.

"So you still love me, even though my face is all wrinkled now?" says Hermione.

"I can never stop being in love with you. I don't even see how old you are. Each time I look at you I only see the young sexy Hermione, nothing else." says Harry.

"That's really sweet of you to say, but I'm not sexy anymore." says Hermione.

"Oh, but you are. At least to me. You're my Mione and that's never gonna change." says Harry.

"When you call me Mione I feel young again." says Hermione.

"Do you want to fuck?" says Harry.

"I think we're too old for that." says Hermione.

"No we're not. Old people can still have sex." says Harry.

They walk up to their bedroom.

Both of them take of their clothes.

Harry slowly push his dick into Hermione's pussy.

Now being old they can't fuck as wild as they used to, but it's still good for them.

After 10 minutes, Harry cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Yes! That feels so good. Oh my goodness. I love your warm cum deep in me. So nice." moans Hermione with pleasure.

**The End.**


End file.
